Individuals who stand, kneel or sit for prolonged periods may experience health problems arising from the stress of such activity on hard surfaces. It is desirable to reduce the stress of standing, kneeling and sitting by providing a cushioned mat which is suitable for maintaining safety in a hazardous work environment, and easily portable between work or leisure activity sites, and between standing, kneeling or sitting positions within a site.
It is known to provide resilient anti-fatigue mats. It is also known to provide non-slip surfaces. The present invention addresses the need for an easily portable non-slip anti-fatigue mat.